


We're Not So Different

by beckibenhoffer



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/pseuds/beckibenhoffer
Summary: OA and MaggieThe First chapter is a little short (I'm getting sleepy!), thenext will be longer





	We're Not So Different

OA: My faith is very important to me. It mandates a certain amount of times to  
pray daily, and so that is what I do.

Maggie: What I see is that you're struggling. Your faith is very important to you, that  
much is clear. Is there gonna be a problem if MINE is not so much?

OA: I don't see how. You do YOU. I'm fine.

Maggie: One thing: your Dad demonstrated some pretty strong views at lunch on Sunday.

OA: The aftermath of 9-11. It's hard to blame him, after some of the hate we had spewed toward  
us. Muslim people are good, loving, caring, PATRIOTIC...exactly the kind of of citizen you'd want.

Maggie: I remember. I can't imagine what that must have been like. Just hell, I'd imagine."

OA: Something like that.

Maggie: I want to be completely honest with you. I wasn't sure about putting in the work at first, it seemed  
like: a LOT. That was before. In the last week, I've realized that whatever work, or compromises we have to  
make, we're worth it. Aren't we?

OA: Hmmm...THINKING...I'm fucking with you...of course we are.


End file.
